Una chica mala , si :3
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: "Amor mio , has sido una chica mala . Otra vez tratando de escapar de mi . Acaso te es muy difícil obedecer me? Bueno, ya no importa , encontré la solución para que permanezcas conmigo"


_**"Amor mio , has sido una chica mala ,**_

_**Otra vez tratando de escapar de mi .**_

_**Acaso te es muy difícil obedecer me?**_

_**Bueno , ya no importa ,**_

_**Encontre la solucion para que oermanezcas siempre**_

_**A mi lado ."**_

Que es lo que le ocurrió a aquel caballero ?...

Un amor no correspondido pensó ella ...

Pensando en las millones de veces quedo haber disfrutado del calor de su hombro , pero el rechazo era el primero, debía mostrarse fuerte , nunca ceder a la primera opción, debía llegar a donde ella deseaba ...

El constante rechazo , sumergió a aquel joven en el aislamiento y depresión , que la persona del cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, le repetía una y otra vez "No" , odiaba su hipocresía , deseaba que algún día de esos ,ella se rindiera a sus encantos , sentir los cabellos rosados acariciar su mejilla , poder tocar toda su fina y suave piel , cada centímetro de su cuerpo , poder besar aquellos rosados labios , y que por una vez , pudiera dirigirle la palabra y la mirada de aquellos ojos opacos.

Cada cruel respuesta negativa ,era una punzada en el pecho .

Deseaba tenerla ,sacrifico sus amigos , su familia y su vida ,solo para tener aquel reconfortante momento con ella . Ambos tenia los mismos pensamientos ;

Nunca ceder a la primera opción.

**00oo000oo00**

Desde hace tan solo una semana , tenia a la joven de sus sueños , encerrado en su prisión con el ...

Una total felicidad . Era tan feliz a su lado ,pero en momentos se resistía y el lloraba sin descontrol ...

Comenzó a golpearla ,torturarla , mal tratarla y llenar su cuerpo con su propia esencia , robando le la pureza a aquel cuerpo desprotegido .

Su "presa" era inteligente , a veces lo manipulaba y escapaba , pero no llegaba tan lejos , su cuerpo era débil . La veía dormir plácidamente , y pensaba " que podría estar soñando?" .

Su victima sollozaba también , pedía que la dejara libre ,sus plegarias no eran escuchadas , la pequeña escapaba , pero su secuestrador la atrapaba y la encerraba , y así consecutivamente ...

**"Amor mio , has sido una chica mala , Otra vez tratando de escaparte de mi . Acaso te es difícil obedecer me ? Bueno , ya no importa..."**

El dominante atrapo el rostro de la pequeña , y sin arrepentimiento ,ni retractándose , saco el ojo izquierdo de la joven ,dejando un hueco negro del cual emanaba sangre.

Su mente sumergida en la locura, los recuerdos tristes de momentos pasados , aparecieron repentinamente , su sangre hervía de ira.

La pequeña debía ser precavida , utilizarlo hasta el ultimo momento inoportuno y luego escapar , aun en grave estado , su agilidad era increíble.

**00oo000oo00**

No , no podía ser cierto . Tomo un atajo , en plena madrugada ,solo para escapar del rubio de sus pesadillas , un Error grave . Un callejón , sin salida.

La luz de las vacías calles , se apagaron , el responsable era el dueño de aquella virginidad de la joven ,olvidada por los constantes maltratos .

No estaba desarmado , tenia un cuchillo .

La joven cerro fuerte el ojo izquierdo , era el único que le quedaba , sintió el suave roze de la mano de aquel demonio , un escalofrió , ese tipo de sensación le saco algunas arcadas .

Sintió el frió tacto del metal , ir de un costado a otro , sintiendo un liquido espeso y pringoso , bajar de su garganta . Comenzaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre , en un corto lapso de tiempo , ya no podía sentir el frió asfalto , ya no podía probar el sabor de su propia sangre , ni visualizar a su secuestrador ,ni podía oler el aroma de la sangre fresca , así , en aquel orden , sus sentidos desaparecieron , su ultimo sentido , pudo presenciar a su secuestrador ...

**"Amor mio , has sido una chica mala . Otra vez tratando de escapar de mi . Acaso te es difícil obedecer me ? Bueno , ya no importa ...**

**Encontré**** la solución ,para que permanezcas a mi lado".**

**00oo000oo00**

**Hablando de amantes -.-(?) alguien sabe que le paso a Aryana D': , no la leo hace muchoooo tiempo , pondré un cartel de :**

**" se busca villana ,que quiere dominar el mundo , **

**Recompensa: una bolsa de papel ;O"**

**Y ahí en el medio , su foto de perfil :3**

**Review ? **

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**V**


End file.
